


Methos Chronicles 15

by Helis_von_Askir



Series: Methos Chronicles [15]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helis_von_Askir/pseuds/Helis_von_Askir
Summary: Abuse of power is nothing new, people always find excuses to justify it. Not even Immortals can escape that.
Series: Methos Chronicles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350058
Kudos: 14





	Methos Chronicles 15

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't know Highlander nor am I making any money off of this.

Watching the news was depressing. Everywhere you looked people were trying to kill each other over and over. Somethings just never changed.

“Isn’t Islam supposed to be an open and tolerant religion?” Joe wondered aloud, shaking his head at the news report currently on the TV screen.

“So is Christianity, theoretically.” Methos replied. “But religions are such a convenient excuse for grabbing power, too good to pass up for these morons.” Meaning the black-clad fanatics waving around flags and machine guns and praising their god while butchering innocent men, women and children.

“And we aren’t helping matters, are we?” Joe sighed.

“Unless the goal is to alienate everyone else, no, not really.” Methos shrugged. “And if it weren’t arrogant Americans with no concept of culture and history insulting other civilizations and religions it would be something else. Humanity never lacked ingenuity when it came to find reasons to kill each other.”

“Speaking from experience, are we?” Joe slyly asked.

Methos smiled humorlessly. “I’m pleading the fifth on that.”

Spain, Cordoba, 1230 AD

Muttering under his breath, Methos rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. But the insistent call to prayer rolled over the city of Cordoba and with a curse Methos got up. The Moslems of Andalusia were nearly as obsessed with their prayers as the Christians. Small wonder considering they came from the same roots.

The old Immortal had come to the south of Spain to study in peace. In the rest of Europe there was only little to learn and that little was tightly controlled by the church. Methos didn’t like to have some fanatic monk looking over his shoulder the entire time nor did he want to limit his studies to the few things the church permitted.

Cordoba was much better. Here he could learn whatever he wanted. The only thing marring his life was the public calls to prayer five times a day and the fact that you had to search for alcohol, and not even good one. The followers of Mohammed weren’t supposed to drink any alcohol but human nature always prevailed and one could get some bad one on a lucky day. The good stuff was kept for the lords and Methos was too far away from being ever invited into that world. Not without converting, and probably not even then.

He was a Jew right now, and he liked it well enough. And it beat not having any faith at all or one no one remembered. No one trusted a man who didn’t believe in God these days.

Hours later Methos made his way towards the university where he was studying medicine and philosophy. He was glad that the second topic was finally being re-discovered by mortals. It had been several long centuries since he could have a solid discussion with anyone outside his few immortal friends.

“Isaac, how are you this fine morning?” Aaron, one of his fellow students, asked when he entered the main building.

“I’m very well, my friend. And yourself?” Methos replied politely. Aaron was not usually this outgoing. Something was up, he was sure of it.

Aaron smiled and fell into step with the Immortal. “Well, I myself am very well but I’m afraid my brother-in-law David has passed away a few days ago.”

Methos suppressed a sigh. Of course, he should have known. “I’m most saddened to hear that.”

“Yes, well, he was sick for a while now.” Aaron told him. “Which brings me to a very important matter; my sister Leah needs, once mourning is over, a new husband and I thought that you would be perfect.”

Methos matched Aaron’s expectant smile. The mortal’s family was very influential in the Jewish community, it was an honor to be asked but Methos wasn’t looking for a wife right now. Not that that would matter, as the decision had already been made.

“You honor me, Aaron, but should you not wait until I have started to earn money before offering me you sister?” he wanted to know.

“Nonsense, you’re the best student here, of course you’ll be able to give my sister anything she needs and more. Besides, she needs more than one son to take care of. She knows how to make a husband happy.” Aaron winked at him. Now that was unheard of. Jews were even more tight-lipped about sex than Christians. Why the hell did he want to get rid of his sister so fast that he would insinuate that she would be available in that regard?

“Well, what does your sister say? Doe she even want a husband so soon after losing David? Women can be strange in that regard, you know.” Methos hedged.

“Oh, I’m sure she’ll come around once she meets you. Come for dinner tonight and I’ll introduce you.” Aaron patted his shoulder affectionately.

Having no polite way out, Methos nodded. “Of course, I would be honored, Aaron.”

The young mortal smiled at him at a deal well done. “Wonderful, wonderful. Now let us listen to the wise words of our teachers.”

Dinner was a strained affair. It was clear from the cold looks Leah was giving her brother that she had been as surprised by the invitation as Methos. At least he was lucky enough to be simply ignored. He was only bidding his time until he could leave without causing offense because he didn’t want to get dragged into a family argument.

Afterwards Aaron insisted on accompanying him home. Methos agreed but only so he could get to the reason why the young man was so desperately trying to make him marry his sister.

“Are you going to tell me now?” Methos asked as they neared his house.

“Tell you what, Isaac?” Aaron still tried to play innocent. But Methos wouldn’t have it.

He stopped the other man with a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t insult my or your intelligence by pretending to be stupid. Why are you so much in a hurry to marry Leah off and she is not?”

Aaron sighed. “Leah inherited a lot of money from David. Unusual but perfectly legal. In fact, he divided his money equally between her and their son Ravi. Unfortunately, my cousin from Granada had learned of this and since he is always in need of money, he wants to marry Leah himself.”

“And does Leah want to marry him?” Methos asked. For him that was the important point. He didn’t want an unwilling wife. He had had such companions in the past and the appeal of power over them had grown stale even before leaving the Horsemen.

“Leah doesn’t want to marry anyone but a young rich widow can’t be allowed to stay unmarried for long. They would get ideas.” Aaron explained and from his point of view it made perfect sense. As her brother it was his duty to make sure she behaved according to laws and traditions. And he wanted to keep his cousin from the money.

“And you think I would be a better choice than your cousin.” Methos stated with a sigh.

Aaron nodded eagerly. “You’re not rich but have enough money which you’re not squandering. And you’re my friend, I would like if we would be family.”

Methos nodded. He knew Aaron well enough to know the young mane wouldn’t give up easily. “Allow me to speak with your sister in private. Maybe I can convince her of your good intentions towards the both of us.”

If he had to marry, and at one point he would have to, Leah seemed as good a choice as any. If she was at all amendable to the ide. He himself had hoped to not have to deal with that for a few more years, but what the hell, it was just a marriage.

Aaron looked skeptical but eventually nodded. “I think I can allow that. I’ll tell you when.”

Leah didn’t look at him when he entered the room. She had agreed to talk to him after Aaron had spent considerable time telling her how important it was that she found a husband that would not squander away her money, someone who would treat her kindly. She still didn’t look happy.

“I don’t want to marry again.” Was the first thing she said once they were alone.

Methos smiled and sat in one of the chairs. “Yes, I gathered as much but I’m afraid it’s the most sensible course of action for you.”

“Why do women have to marry at all?” Leah muttered.

“So men can control them and feel superior.” Methos replied matter-of-fact. Leah looked at him surprised.” What? It’s no great secret. It’s just that no one wants to admit it and come up with all kind of reasons why women can’t make decisions for themselves.”

“Are you going to control me?” Leah wanted to know.

“Not if I don’t have to. Leah, my studies will occupy most of my time. I have money to see to both our needs and your son’s as well if you wish to bring him along. Let me offer you a proposal: should we marry, I will not come to your bed without your invitation. I’ll raise your son as if he were my own. All I ask is that you take care of the house and be discreet in your affairs.” Methos told her.

“Discreet in my affairs? Do you take me for a gossip?” Leah asked insulted.

Methos shook his head. “No, not at all, but I don’t think I’m wrong if say that there is another man you would marry if he but asked.”

Leah blushed and glanced away. “I don’t know what you speak about.”

“Is he already married? Or not of a good enough family? Please tell me he’s not of another faith.” Methos said.

Leah’s shoulders slumped. “He’s a good many but not wealthy. My family would never accept him.”

“As I said, I expect you to be discreet.” Methos told her again.

Leah looked at him surprised and inquisitively. “Are you one of those who prefer boys to women?”

Methos laughed. “No, I prefer women quite a bit, have no worry. But I don’t want a woman in my bed that doesn’t want to be there. But I’m sure we could come to an agreement.” He preferred women, yes, but he also liked men, he didn’t like boys, too small for his tastes, too fragile, same with little girls. He had never understood why so many men preferred them, but maybe the saying was right; men couldn’t stand criticism so they went for those that wouldn’t dare to.

After that didn’t take long to find some common ground and two months later they were married. A lot faster than was usual, but Aaron really didn’t want the cousin to have any chance. And it worked rather well, Leah was a good wife, and very discreet. Ravi was a good son, Methos liked him a lot, and Ravi seemed to like him well enough too, beyond was expected of a stepson. Methos was more than happy with their arrangements. It saved him from having to do that small procedure every other month to make sure he appeared Jewish in every regard. Why the Jews and Muslims put so much stock in such a small piece of skin was a mystery he had yet to figure out.

Over the next months their marriage settled into a routine they both were comfortable with. No one even suspected that they didn’t share a marriage bed, not even the greedy cousin who had tried to protest the weeding, without any luck. And what their marriage lacked in bed, Leah made up in the kitchen. Methos had not often eaten so well in his life. He had to double his work-out to not put on any weight.

It if had been up to him he would have stayed in Cordoba for another decade but it wasn’t up to him in the end and the gods had decided he had had a comfortable like for long enough.

Leah came from the market about a year into their marriage very distraught. She told Methos that a visiting dignitary had accosted her in the streets, making lewd comments and offering her money for her services, in front of everyone. Outraged but even more frightened, she had run home.

“You did the right thing, Leah.” Methos assured her.

“But people will talk.” Leah said still a bit in shock.

“Let them talk. All that matters is that you’re safe.” Methos told her. And it was, he could live with the insult as long as making them was all the other man had done. He could even have lived with it if the man had slept with Leah, as long as she had been a willing participant.

“You won’t confront him, will you?” Leah suddenly asked, frightened again. “He has many guards. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Methos shook his head. “No, don’t worry, we’ll just forget this. The dignitary will leave soon, I’m sure. And until then it will be best if you stay in the house. No reason to tempt fate.”

Leah nodded gratefully. That man must really have shaken her. Methos would fetch her mother to stay with her for a bit. That woman could calm down a raging bull.

It didn’t work as Methos had hoped. The dignitary had his men search for Leah under the pretense that she had somehow insulted him. Which was ridiculous but if someone like that man wanted something, he was not going to take no for an answer. Methos didn’t even know his name, but he seemed hell-bent on destroying their lives.

“I will not have my daughter shamed like this. Do something, Isaac.” His mother-in-law Sarah demanded enraged.

“I will not challenge him, if that’s what you had in mind. That would end with all of us dead.” Methos replied. “But I do have some business in Seville and I want you, Leah and Ravi to come with me. They’ll never look for us there.”

The old woman stared at him for a long moment before nodding. She was a proud woman but even she understood the foolishness of challenging the authority of rulers and those that had their favor. They would always side with their own. The had to or they would lose face and power.

They left early the next morning the moment the city gates were opened. Horses would have been fastest but Jews traveling in a hurry would arouse suspicion therefore they used a cart loaded with some goods Methos planned on selling on the way. Just because he pretended to be a merchant instead of a physician to get out of the city, didn’t mean he couldn’t make a profit out of it.

They reached Seville two days later. Ravi thought it all a great adventure and was proud that his stepfather considered him old enough to come along alone. His mother and grandmother didn’t count in this opinion, they were women after all. Well, he was still young, he would learn.

“Where will we stay, father?” Ravi asked once they had entered the city and made their way deeper into the maze of streets and alleys.

“With a friend of mine. He has a great house and I have been doing business with him for many a year.” Methos told him sagely. Alexander didn’t know yet that they were coming. The time had been too short to send a message. Methos hoped that he was still here and would let them stay until the mess in Cordoba was forgotten.

Alexander welcomed them with open arms and had his wife take Leah and her mother to the private quarters to refresh themselves. Ravi was sent into the inner courtyard to play with Alexander’s children while the two Immortals retired to Alexander’s study.

“What happened?” Alexander asked directly. As much as he enjoyed seeing his old friend, he wanted to know if there was trouble coming his way. He had always been a smart one.

“Can I not just visit a friend?” Methos asked back with fake innocence.

“Of course you can. But taking your wife, son and mother-in-law with you? That shouts trouble and if I cannot avoid trouble, I like to be prepared for it.” Alexander pointed out.

Methos sighed. Of course he had to tell him, he just didn’t want to. In days gone by, Methos would have just killed the fool for daring to speak to his wife in the manner he had, but these days were behind him, at least Methos wanted them to be behind him. Therefore it was better to not tempt fate. He told Alexander what had happened.

“I know of that man. His name is Mahmud and something terrible long afterwards. And your wife is far from the first to have that happen to her.” Alexander said once Methos had finished. “He believes it proofs his superior manhood when he beds every woman with a half-way pretty face. And no, he won’t forget that she got away. Returning to Cordoba while he is there is out of the question, maybe not even after he has left.”

“I know, I know.” Methos shook his head in resignation. “I better start looking for a house here then.”

“That would be advisable.” Alexander agreed.

The house was found quickly. His family was fortunately not averse to living in Seville from now on. Leah’s mother decided to stay with them. After all someone had to keep an eye on things. Methos wasn’t exactly thrilled about that, but at least she stayed out of his practice.

And for a while life was good.

Right until the trice-damned dignitary showed up in Seville. Methos didn’t even know he was there until his men stormed into his house. And they didn’t stop to exchange niceties. Methos reached for his sword but by then they had already killed his Sarah. He pushed Leah and Ravi behind him and met the men’s charge.

They had not been expecting any resistance from a mere physician, that much was clear or Methos wouldn’t have been able to cut down five of them before they overwhelmed him. One of them ran him through with a sword and the last thing he heard before death claimed him was Leah’s horrified scream.

A painful gasp forced his way past his throat when he returned to life. Rolling in a defensive crouch Methos looked around, ready to fight.

“Calm down, it’s only me.” Alexander said from the doorway.

Methos relaxed slightly and got to his feet. He was in one of Alexander’s guest rooms. He could guess why he was here. “Leah and Ravi?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’m sorry, my friend. But Leah managed to kill Ravi and herself before the soldiers could hurt them, or drag her to that bastard to have his way with her.” Alexander told him. “I had their bodies, and that of her mother, taken to the temple. They’ll be taken care off.”

“What excuse did you give for me?” Methos wanted to know.

“Too badly butchered. Your grave is already filled up.” Alexander replied.

“And what excuse did they give for killing us?” Methos asked.

“Stealing.” Alexander sighed. “Not very inventive, but then they don’t need to be, do they?”

“Where is he now?” Methos went to the window to look outside. It was getting dark. Perfect.

“In the palace. Which means you should not go right now. You need a better plan than that.” Alexander pointed out. He wasn’t going to stand in the way of Methos’ revenge but he wouldn’t allow his friend to throw his life away either, because they would behead him if he got caught and that would not only kill Methos permanently but also flatten the city to the ground. Methos knew all this, but right at this moment, he didn’t care.

Methos took a deep breath to calm down somewhat. “You’re right. I’m just…they didn’t deserve this.”

“No, they didn’t.” Alexander sighed. “Come on, let’s get you something to eat and plan.”

“I would prefer something to drink.” Methos said but followed Alexander out of the room.

“I’m sure you would.” His friend smiled at him humorlessly. “But not until we’re done planning.”

The palace was too well guarded. No matter how Methos looked at it, he wasn’t going to get in there and out again undetected, not after killing a high-ranking dignitary, Mahmud fucking or other.

Therefore, Methos had to apply all his hard-won patience and wait. He spent his time reading and setting up a new life north in the Christian lands. Not that he liked the people there any better but he knew he couldn’t stay here, not now. And he trained, working out with a sword for hours helped him focus, and he needed focus now.

It was four months before the blessed news came: his target was leaving Seville with only a small entourage as he was in a bit of a hurry. Harassing, and even killing, Jewish women was one thing, poaching in the local lord’s harem was quite another.

“He’s returning to Cordoba by road.” Alexander said studying a map. “There are several good spot to ambush him.”

“It will not be much of an ambush. He only has six men with him.” Methos muttered.

“Don’t let your anger get the better of you, my friend. Cold calculation will serve you better.” Alexander pointed out calmly.

Methos took a deep breath and let the air out slowly. “I know. I’ll be as cold as the depths of Tartarus, have no fear.”

Methos was hiding from sight up a slope behind some boulders. He could see the entire stretch of road while no one could see him from below. It was nearly noon but the road was pretty much deserted, it was simply too hot to travel until later in the day. Of course Mahmud was in too much of a hurry to take such things into consideration. All the better, he men would be tired and not paying attention to their surroundings.

Alexander had offered to come along and help out but this was something Methos had to do on his own. When he saw them approach, he readied himself and just as they were passing him by, he sprang from his hiding place and took down the first guard before anyone knew what was happening. The rest of the guards fell to his blade quickly too. As expected they were no great threat. Not when Methos reached into himself and brought out his oldest parts, the most ruthless self he had ever been.

Once they were all dead, Methos turned his attention to the dignitary who was hiding in his carriage. Ripping the door open, Methos grabbed the other man and dragged him out, throwing him to the ground. He wasn’t even armed, the fool.

“I’m Mahmud Ibn Achmed Ibn Yussuf Ibn Faisal.” The man stated, trying to cover his fear with bravado.

“Do I look like I care?” Methos wanted to know in a deadly cold voice.

“Then what do you want from me?” Mahmud looked genuinely confused.

“You killed my wife, my son, my mother-in-law.” Methos informed him. “And now you’re going to die for that.”

“Spare me, and I’ll give you another one, even two, if you wish. There is no reason to fight over a dead woman and her brood.” Mahmud pleaded.

“Wrong answer.” Methos hissed and ran the other man through. “And this isn’t a fight, it’s an execution.”

Methos didn’t bother to hide the bodies, he only unhitched the horses. No need to be cruel to the animals, they couldn’t choose their masters.

With his revenge taken, Methos started walking north. Saragossa was a long way off, hopefully far enough to forget about what had happened here. But he doubted it. Immortals were cursed with too many memories that never faded.

Present Day

“Penny for your thought.” Jos said. It was late and the bat was emptying slowly.

“My thoughts are worth more than a mere penny.” Methos replied quietly.

Joe chuckled. “Sure they are.”

Methos smiled and finished his beer. “I’m off then, unless you need help closing up.”

Joe waved him off. “I never get it done with your help.”

“Nice.” Methos shot back good-naturally. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

End


End file.
